


Lingering

by RaeC



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-06
Updated: 2002-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex looks to Clark for some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dis since she wanted smut. I hope it's enough smut. And my thanks to the various members of irc for slapping this vignette into some semblance of a plot: Livia, Liz, Righ, Cantata, and Becca. You rule.

## Lingering

by Rae C.

<http://www.squidge.org/~raec>

* * *

Lingering  
by RaeC. 

Lex stood at his window watching as the lights in town flickered out one by one, his scotch nearly forgotten in his hand. It was quiet outside -- almost too quiet, as if the life was slowly draining away around him, or waiting for Victoria to finish her latest tirade on how deprived life was in Smallville. No nightclubs, fancy restaurants, or even an expensive boutique, all complaints he'd heard a dozen times before. 

"You could always go home," Lex remarked. "I'm sure Sir Harry has missed you." 

"Lex, why won't you come to Metropolis with me?" The window reflected her pout as Victoria pressed her body against his back. 

Victoria -- beautiful, intelligent, and dangerous. Not someone you'd want to turn your back on and expect to live, Lex mused. Draining his glass, he placed it on the windowsill and turned around. "Because I'm happy right here." He nuzzled her neck. 

Victoria moved away, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Be serious." 

"I'm always serious." 

"Lex..." 

"No." Lex turned away again, bored with the conversation and her. She'd only been back for twenty-four hours and he was already looking for ways to get rid of her. Life was definitely simpler when all he had to deal with were mutant cows, madmen, and his father. At least he knew where he stood with them. With Victoria it was a game of cat and mouse, constantly pushing to see who would come out on top. He wasn't in the mood for games tonight. 

"Then come to bed." Victoria moved close again, laying her head on his shoulder. 

Lex smiled. "Later." He caressed her cheek as he walked past. "I'm going for a drive." 

* * *

Lex drove around aimlessly for an hour before he found himself on the road to the Kent farm. It couldn't hurt to see if Clark was awake. He wanted to talk. Talk without games, artifice, or pretense. That was something he could only find here in Smallville, with Clark. It wouldn't cost him a penny. 

Therapy, Smallville style. 

He coasted to a stop outside of the barn. All the lights were out, but Lex had a feeling he'd find Clark still awake and looking at the stars. He got out of the car. 

There was an eerie quiet as he stepped inside. Lex almost called out Clark's name, but held back. Clark was here. He wasn't sure how he knew, but Clark was here. Alone. 

Lex quietly climbed the stairs to Clark's loft. And not looking at the stars, if the little guttural moan that sent blood rushing straight to his cock was anything to go by. 

He was drawn upward by panting, softly muttered curses, and inarticulate words. Toward Clark. The seductive sounds capturing him. He froze in the shadows. And lost himself. In the boy that lay on the couch jerking off. 

Gone were the quick blushes and bright shy smiles. Instead, there was slick wet lips that begged to be kissed. Pale skin flushed in the moonlight, his dark hair turned midnight blue. Oh god, Clark stroking his uncut cock firmly upwards, sliding his thumb across the head. The harsh gasp as he hit that _spot_ just right. Clark putting on a show for someone. His back arching, as if he was just begging some unknown lover to fuck him. 

Just who was this person? Where had he been hiding? This wasn't the Clark he knew. This boy, no, this man in front of him was pure sensuality in motion. A man who knew what he wanted. 

Lex longed to just reach out and touch him. The breathy little pants were driving him insane. This was what Clark looked like having sex, more beautiful than Lex'd imagined in any of his fantasies, and they were pretty vivid. Rough, broken breath as Clark stroked himself. Skin coated with a fine sheen of sweat. Would Clark moan that way for him? Give him one of those deep-throated half purrs - half moans? Wrap his mouth around Lex, taking him deep within? God. 

Shivering, Lex nearly come right there. What was he? Some sixteen year old with no control? 'Like Clark?' whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like his father. Sweet and innocent Clark who didn't seem so virginal anymore. Clark, who had more passion in his little finger than Victoria had shown in all of the time he'd known her. Real. Hard. Needy. 

What would it feel like to touch him? Have permission to taste? Lex became focused on Clark's scent, trying to capture it on his tongue. Sharp, bitter smell of sex, the deep cloying tease of earth. Fresh. Clean. Like night. 

Lex ached to move. His body strained to the limit by the scene in front of him. Clark was naked, legs spread wide, one on the floor and the other bent resting against the back of the sofa, nothing hidden. So open like the boy-man himself. A feast of the senses. Something any true connoisseur would appreciate. Like a fine wine or an old bottle of scotch. To be savored, each drop rolled across the tongue from front to back, letting the rich flavor burst across the palate, drop by drop. 

Sex with Clark. He could have sex. With Clark. All he had to do was walk forward. Touch that incredible body and it would be his. What he'd wanted to do since day one. Since the day Clark had pulled him from the river and breathed life back into him. Fucking him. Being fucked by him. Spend the night sucking that magnificent cock dry. Spend hours and hours acting out every dream he'd had of Clark until he couldn't move. Until he had lost what little there was left of himself. He could live the rest of his life in that bed and not care. 

Lex sucked in a breath. This was what he had come for -- maybe not exactly this -- but to just be, with someone other than himself. Clark was his one weakness. Something that had tugged at the edges of his hard-won and carefully guarded walls. The fortress that Lex lived in was not a place of mortar and stone but of blood and bone. 

Clark crept in, found a hole in his armor. Tore at the edge until he fit in. Made himself at home; and what did Clark want in return? Nothing. It was impossible, improbable -- but Clark demanded nothing. Didn't demand his time or try to swindle money from him. Returned all his gifts except one. A stone. A rock that Lex had stumbled over one time when they were out together acting like -- well friends. Who else but a farm boy from Kansas would place such value in a stone? 

Clark moaned, pre-cum leaked steadily from his cock. Lex could feel the heat building in the room. Sense the excitement. His own cock was hard, throbbing, begging for release. Needing it. Wanting it. 

He shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure. The air was unbelievably charged. Clark was close, so close. He could taste it, feel it, see it. Wanted to see Clark come. He barely stifled the moan that was threatening to break free as Clark stopped working his cock, opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers. 

Fuck. This was Clark. The only real friend he had. Lex needed to get out of there before he did something he'd never be able to fix. Now. But his feet wouldn't move. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Not now. Clark had pulled his fingers from his mouth and was reaching around his leg, heading for, going for...Lex tried to breathe. Circling the opening to his ass. 

Jesus Christ, Clark. Where did you learn to do _that_? It was sheer force of will that kept Lex from stripping and joining him. Curiosity won out over libido as Lex waited to see how far Clark was going to take this. Would he? 

"God," Clark cried as his fingers slipped inside, and he began fucking himself. Hard. He threw his head back, throat straining, arching, as his hand began moving over his cock again. "God, harder, please, harder." 

'Harder?' Clark was fantasizing about a guy. Lex stepped back. It was hard enough before when Lex thought Clark was dreaming of Lana or some other paragon of Smallvillean virtue, but a man? Clark thrust up into his fist faster, and slammed down onto his fingers harder. His pace demanding, exhausting. A name on his lips that Lex couldn't hear. 

Still he stood in the shadows, lingering. Fighting hard to stay silent. To. Not. Make. A. Sound. Even though he wanted to. Christ, how he wanted to. Wanted to share breath for breath, pleasure for pleasure, thrust for thrust. 

He wanted Clark. Wanted more from Clark than friendship. Wanted more than the game his sex life had become -- using sex to gain advantages, to keep an enemy close, or to defy Lionel. He wanted to have this in his bed -- Clark in his bed. Driving into him. Full of passion. Lex shook with the power and powerlessness of it all. 

It scared him. No, it terrified him. Lex quickly backed down the stairs. He had to get away. Had to leave. Before. Make it out the door before... 

"Lex." 

That's all it took. Lex fell to his knees, finally defeated. What twenty-one years with his father couldn't accomplish, one word spilling from the mouth of a boy-man as he came did. He broke. Lex couldn't tell what scared him more. The fact that he could have everything he wanted...or that he already did. 

\--The End-- 


End file.
